List of Characters
This is a list of characters in the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. The character designs were done by CLAMP. Main characters Lelouch Lamperouge Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji) is the title character and protagonist of the series. Seemingly an ordinary 17-year-old student at the Ashford Academy in the Britannian colony of Area 11 (Japan), he is in actuality Lelouch vi Britannia, (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vi Buritania), the exiled Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and son of the Emperor Charles di Britannia by the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia. Formerly seventeenth in line for the throne, he was disowned for questioning his father's cold regard for his mother's assassination and the crippling of his sister Nunnally. Seven years later, he obtains an ability known as Geass, which enables him to compel others to behave as he wishes. Seeking to build a better world for his sister, he pursues the destruction of Britannia under his alter-ego — Zero. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi (枢木 スザク, Kururugi Suzaku) is Lelouch's childhood friend and son of Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. He is both a secondary protagonist and antagonist of the series, aligned against Zero's Black Knights but nevertheless intent on changing the Britannian Empire for the better. He claims that achieving results by wrong or illegal methods is meaningless, wanting to change Britannia from within. Suzaku is an Honorary Britannian and part of the Britannia army, later becoming the pilot of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot as a member of the R&D Division. In the second season, Suzaku is granted a position in the Knight of Rounds by the Emperor for his capture of Zero. His current title and rank is Knight of Seven. Suzaku desires to become the Knight of One, a status that will allow him to rule Area 11 by his choosing. C.C. C.C. (シー・ツー, Shī Tsū, pronounced "C2") is an immortal, green-haired girl who bestows the power of Geass upon Lelouch under the condition he grant her greatest wish. She passively oversees Lelouch's missions to ensure that he is not killed. In the past, her abilities caught the interest of Britannia and she was imprisoned for experimentation purposes. Nunnally Lamperouge Nunnally Lamperouge (ナナリー・ランペルージ, Nanarī Ranperūji) is Lelouch's younger sister. Injured in her mother Marianne's brutal assassination, she is wheelchair-bound and blind from psychological trauma. Following her return to the Imperial Family in the second season, she has re-assumed her birth name, Nunnally vi Britannia (ナナリー・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Nanarī vi Buritania), and is at her own request appointed Viceroy of Area 11. It is on her behalf that Lelouch pursues the destruction of Britannia and the forging of a peaceful world. Kallen Stadtfeld Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト, Karen Shutattoferuto) is half-Japanese and half-Britannian, though she believes herself to be Japanese at heart and prefers to be known by her birth name, Kallen Kōzuki, (紅月カレン, Kōzuki Karen). She is a member of a Japanese resistance cell and later joins Zero's Order of the Black Knights. She is the Order's most talented pilot, and pilots the unique Guren Mk-II. Her devotion to Zero is unmatched among the rest of the Black Knights. Rolo Lamperouge Rolo Lamperouge (ロロ・ランペルージ, Roro Ranperūji) is introduced in the second season as a student at Ashford Academy and Lelouch's brother, but is secretly a Britannian intelligence agent and assassin assigned to observe Lelouch. He assumes this position following Lelouch's memory erasure at the end of the first season. He is the pilot of the Vincent Prototype. Rolo possesses a Geass power in his right eye that allows him to freeze the subjective experience of time for all persons within a given range at the cost of temporarily stopping his heart. He is manipulated by Lelouch into supporting the Black Knights. He seems to have become dependent on Lelouch over time, treasuring a locket given to him by Lelouch on his birthday and always referring to him as "brother". Rolo also appears in the Sony PlayStation 2/Sony PlayStation Portable video game, Code Geass: Lost Colors, where he is sighted on Kamine Island together with V.V. Li Xingke Li Xingke (黎　星刻, Rī Shinkū) is a military officer in the Chinese Federation, said to equal Lelouch in strategy and Suzaku in strength. The son of a low-ranked official, Li climbed his way through the ranks of the government with the intent to transform it. He arrives in Area 11 as a bodyguard to the Federation's consul, Gao Hai. He is extremely skilled in swordsmanship and constantly carries a sword by his side. He also pilots the Shenhu Knightmare Frame. Ashford Academy , Sayoko, Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C., Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Nunnally.]] Ashford Academy, (アッシュフォード学園, Asshufōdo Gakuen) is a Britannian private academy in Tokyo, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation (アッシュフォード財団, Asshufōdo Zaidan), a philanthropic organization involved predominantly in the supply of educational services, founded by the formerly noble Ashford House. It is attended by Lelouch and Nunnally, who, owing to their mother's past relationship with the Ashfords, have been granted free residence within the Student Government Clubhouse within the campus. Arthur Arthur (アーサー|Āsā) is a stray cat which Third Princess Euphemia befriends after she arrives in Area 11. Arthur is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. The student council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. A running gag in the series involves Arthur constantly taking a bite at Suzaku's hand or leg. Despite this one-sided relationship, Suzaku takes the feline along with him to Britannia, where Arthur takes a liking to Knight of Rounds member Anya Alstreim. When Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy in the second season, he brings Arthur back with him. Milly Ashford Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo) is the granddaughter of the school superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses — enough so to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects the cat to hold something precious to him. She is secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. Milly is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, her family having supported Empress Marianne. In the second picture drama special included on the DVD release, her grandfather and Nina's grandfather are said to have worked on the Io and Ganymede Knightmare Frames together. Marianne's assassination led to the family's nobility status being stripped. The Ashfords arrange for Milly to marry Earl Lloyd Asplund to restore it. After the events of the first season, Milly remains a student on campus because she failed her examinations, although it is noted that she did so on purpose to remain on campus with her friends. She eventually earns enough credits to graduate and becomes a weather forecaster on the local TV news. She also breaks off her engagement with Lloyd. Rivalz Cardemonde Rivalz Cardemonde, (リヴァル・カルデモンド, Rivaru Karudemondo) is one of Lelouch's friends, usually driving Lelouch around on his motorbike as an ante for their bets on chess games. He has a part-time job as a bartender/waiter and carries a deep, affectionate nature for Milly Ashford, especially when it is announced that she is going through a marriage interview. Shown in-series and in the DVD-exclusive bonus material, Rivalz forms a fast friendship with Suzaku after he joins the student council at Lelouch's request. Rivalz's real surname is not Cardemonde, but rather his mother's maiden name, which he uses since his parents became estranged. He was born and partially raised in California.Stage 0.916 - The Black King Nina Einstein Nina Einstein( ニーナ・アインシュタイン, Nīna Ainshutain) is introduced as a bookish member of the student council at Ashford Academy. Nina demonstrates an acute xenophobic reaction to Elevens and is initially intimidated by Suzaku when he arrives in the school. She develops intense (almost obsessive) feelings for the Third Princess Euphemia after the latter helps her during a traumatizing hostage incident at the Lake Kawaguchi, Convention Center Hotel. She subsequently comes to rely on Euphemia for emotional support. Lloyd Asplund is interested in Nina's personal research into the possibility of using Uranium-235 as a fuel, even providing her with some sakuradite to further her research. Following Euphemia's death, Nina becomes emotionally and mentally unstable. In a misguided attempt to kill Zero and avenge the princess, she arms the Ashford's Ganymede Knightmare Frame with a prototype nuclear reactor, intending to detonate it and take out all of Tokyo. It fails to explode, however, and she is eventually recruited by Second Prince Schneizel as chief of his "In Vogue" research team headquartered in Dallas, Texas. She is continuing her research, despite having created nothing but failed prototypes. Schneizel seems to keep her stable by reminding her of how Euphemia would act. Her bitterness towards Zero is not forgotten. Shirley Fenette The DVD releases for the series occasionally promote a segment called "Sayoko's Diary", which depicts her humorously slanted view of daily life at the Ashford Academy. Sayoko assists in taking care of Nunnally whenever Lelouch is not around. She is later employed by Diethard Reid as a spy for the Black Knights, and escapes capture during the Black Rebellion by leaving for the Chinese Federation with Diethard and several other members. Lelouch reveals his secret identity to her in the second season, and she poses as his double at Ashford while he is away. Though she is able to play the part somewhat convincingly, her aforementioned slanted viewpoint of his daily life leads her to believe that he is a womanizer, and she portrays him as such. Furthermore, she also rather openly displays her athletic prowess during one of Milly's festivals, another contrast with the physically unfit Lelouch. Due to this, Lelouch has decided that Sayoko is to pose as him during all physical ed lessons. The Order of the Black Knights , Sayoko, Diethard, Zero, C.C., Kaguya, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Kento, and Yoshitaka.]] The Order of the Black Knights (黒の騎士団, Kuro no Kishidan), or simply the Black Knights, is a group of revolutionaries created by Lelouch in his campaign to overthrow Britannia. He introduces the group to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the Black Knights grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivaling the Britannian army up until the fall of the Black Rebellion. At the end of the first season, Lelouch declares the formation of the United States of Japan. Though Lelouch reorganizes the Black Knights to form a structured hierarchy and chain of command, the Black Knights rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders. During the Black Rebellion in the first season finale, the group falls apart when Lelouch suddenly takes leave. Several key members are arrested by Britannia, while others go into hiding. After having his memories restored in the second season, Lelouch works to form a larger alliance of nations to fight Britannia. He arranges the exile of the Black Knights from Japan for this purpose, making their new base of operations on an artificial island off the coast of China. He starts by returning control of the Chinese Federation to its Empress, making them his first ally. Former Resistance members The core members of the Black Knights are the remnants of a resistance cell led by Kaname Ohgi, which Lelouch becomes involved with in the second episode of the first season. Kaname Ohgi {Kaname Ohgi (扇 要, Ōgi Kaname) is the leader of the original resistance cell. He took over leadership following the death of Kallen's older brother, Naoto Kōzuki (紅月ナオト, Kōzuki Naoto), leaving his teaching job to do so. He is a somewhat reserved individual who lacks self-confidence, often questioning his ability to lead. However, he is also fairly perceptive, recognizing Zero's intentions to a degree and even deducing some of the things he keeps secret from the organization. Kaname turns over leadership of his resistance cell to Zero after Zero proves himself as the more competent and effective commander. When Zero reorganizes the Black Knights, he appoints Ohgi as deputy commander. Following a battle in which the Japan Liberation Front is all but wiped out, Ohgi finds Villetta Nu left for dead at a ship dock. He nurses her back to health, and lets her live with him when she cannot remember who she is. Though he knows she has seen Zero's face (Villetta having said so when he recovered her), he cannot bring himself to kill her or use Refrain to recover her memories. During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi is shot by Villetta after she recovers her memories, and is subsequently captured after the rebellion fails. After being freed, he appears to bear no ill will towards Zero, knowing that Zero alone can liberate Japan. He appears to still harbor some feelings for Villetta, preventing her from being shot during the opening ceremony for the Special Administration Region in Japan when he and all one million participants dress as Zero. She suspects it is him, but he doesn't confirm her suspicions and bids her farewell as they leave for their self-imposed exile. Inoue Inoue (井上) is a woman with mid-length, blue hair. She is a commander who provides logistical support. During the Black Rebellion, she is killed when the upper-half of her Burai is destroyed. She shares her seiyū's surname. Yoshitaka Minami Yoshitaka Minami (南 佳高, Minami Yositaka) is a bespectacled male who is the Black Knights' first secret corps commander. He is injured during the Black Rebellion and captured, and after being freed the following year shows signs of disillusionment with Zero. Kento Sugiyama Kento Sugiyama (杉山 賢人,Sugiyama Kento) is a male with dark-greenish hair. He shares the same surname as his seiyū. Shinichirō Tamaki Shinichirō Tamaki| (玉城 真一郎, Tamaki Shin'ichirō) is the leader of the second special squadron of the Black Knights. He is a hot-headed and carefree person, quick to cheer others on when not doing the fighting but rash and impulsive when he's on the front lines. His rashness is shown to border on recklessness, as he orders the execution of the Ashford Academy student council against Zero's wishes, though extenuating circumstances prevent his orders from being carried out. He pilots a standard Knightmare during battles. In Lelouch's statistics for the core members of the Black Knights, Tamaki's overall score is 40 out of 400. The score is based on intelligence, combat ability, charisma, and loyalty, all four of which are ranked 10 out of 100. By contrast, the other members listed average an overall score of roughly 200. With the exception of Diethard, Kaguya, and Rakshata, who are not combatants and hence have a zero in combat ability, no other member has a lower score in any category than he does (Nagisa Chiba ties in loyalty). Tamaki dreams of being a bureaucrat, and states that if he didn't have his dream to aim for, he would probably have become a Refrain user. He is initially skeptical about Zero, but comes to be one of his most vehement supporters (in contrast with Lelouch's assessment), particularly after the Special Administrative Zone for an independent Japan fails. Even after being captured and imprisoned for a year following the failed Black Rebellion, he never gives up hope that Zero will rescue them, despite the fact that Zero was reported as dead. Tamaki seems to be the most critical of C.C.'s involvement in the organization despite her lack an official position, complaining that she's only there because she's Zero's lover, which she replies to by insulting him. In the second season, this appears to have been lightened into simple back and forth banter. Tamaki also complains about his own lack of an official position in the second season (what happened to his old position is not revealed), wanting to be in charge of finances in some way (Lelouch relieved him of this responsibility early in the first season when he spent much of their money on frivolous dinners). C.C. jokes that he's in charge of banquets to annoy him. Yoshida Yoshida, (吉田) is a male with dark-brownish hair involved in the provision of logistical support. He often wears a short-sleeved version of the Black Knights' uniform's jacket. He is killed during the Black Rebellion by Suzaku. Former Japan Liberation Front members The Japan Liberation Front (日本解放戦線, Nippon Kaihō Sensen) is the largest anti-Britannia resistance group prior to the appearance of the Black Knights, consisting predominantly of former Japanese military personnel. Among their ranks are the Four Holy Swords (四聖剣, Shisei-ken), an elite unit consisting of Kyoshiro Tohdoh and four of his most devoted followers. After Cornelia takes over as Viceroy of Area 11, her campaigns all but wipe out the Japan Liberation Front. They are reduced to hiding in a sakuradite tanker, and during the midst of a raid launched by Britannian forces against them, a mine set up by Lelouch without the knowledge of the rest of the Black Knights destroys their ship; their death is ruled as suicide. All that remained of the officership following this incident was Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. Tohdoh is later captured by Britannian forces, and after he is rescued by the Black Knights at the Four Holy Swords' behest, his group joins them. They serve as squadron leaders in the Black Knights. Kyoshiro Tohdoh Kyoshiro Tohdoh (藤堂 鏡志朗, Tōdō Kyōshirō) is the head of the Black Knights' military operations. He is a chequered former general and an extremely talented fighter. He earned the nickname Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡の藤堂, Kiseki no Tōdō) for his singular defeat of the otherwise unstoppable Holy Britannian Empire during the invasion of Japan, remarkably managing this feat without the use of Knightmare Frames. This event would later be known as the Miracle of Itsukushima. He was a childhood instructor to Suzaku Kururugi, and is one of the few Japanese people who understands his ideals. Tohdoh is often seen bearing a katana at his side. Like Kaname, he remains faithful to Zero following his capture during the Black Rebellion, reasoning that Zero must have had a good reason not to inform his troops about his plans. Shōgo Asahina Shōgo Asahina (朝比奈 省悟, Asahina Shōgo) is a male member of the Four Holy Swords. He wears glasses and has a distinctive scar down the right side of his face. He is the leader of the first squadron of the Black Knights. Nagisa Chiba Nagisa Chiba (千葉 凪沙|Chiba Nagisa) is the sole female member of the Four Holy Swords. Nagisa is a devoted follower of Tohdoh and is enamored with him. A year after the Black Rebellion, she harbors animosity towards Zero for abandoning them. Ryōga Senba Ryōga Senba (仙波 崚河, Senba Ryōga) is a rotund male member of the Four Holy Swords. He is its oldest member and a veteran soldier. He is the leader of the second squadron of the Black Knights. In the second season, he is killed by Gino during an assault on a Britannian aerial transport. Ryōga's last words were that he wanted to live on to see Japan being liberated. Kōsetsu Urabe Kōsetsu Urabe (卜部 巧雪, Urabe Kōsetsu) is a blue-haired male member of the Four Holy Swords. He is one of the few top officers of the Black Knights not captured by Britannia after the Black Rebellion. In the second season, he leads the attack on Babel Tower to retrieve Zero, and sacrifices himself to buy Zero enough time to escape. Kyōto House The Six Houses of Kyōto (キョウト六家, Kyōto Rokka), called the Kyōto House for short, is a secret society of former Japanese elite aligned against Britannia. They use the Britannian-sponsored Elevens' self-governance council NAC as their public face. They provide support for anti-Britannian resistance groups, the Black Knights in particular, by supplying equipment, weapons, and Knightmare Frames. The Sumeragi House leads the organization. As per the organization's official title, six families hold seats in the administrative council. The council members are: Taizō Kirihara, Hidenobu Kubouin (公方院秀信), Tousai Munakata (宗像唐斎, Munakato Tōsai), Tatsunori Osakabe( 刑部辰紀, Osakabe Tatsunori), Kaguya Sumeragi, and a man known only by his family name, Yoshino (吉野). After the failed Black Rebellion, all but Kaguya are executed as accomplices to terrorism. The status of the NAC following this is not made clear. Other members Rakshata Chawla Rakshata Chawla (ラクシャータ・チャウラー, Rakushāta Chaurā) is an Indian scientist and the head of the Black Knights' research and development team. She has extensive experience in medical cybernetics, and appears to have been an academy acquaintance of Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy. Rakshata is not fond of speaking of the past, but it is known that she studied at the Imperial Colchester Institute. She affectionately refers to her technological creations as her "children" and treats them with such care. She is never seen without her tobacco pipe, and is usually seeing laying on a couch when not actively working (one is even installed on the bridge of the Black Knights' flagship, the Ikaruga). Rakshata is the creator of the Guren Mk-II and its radiant wave surge( 輻射波動, fukushahadō, lit. radiation surge) weapon. She also developed the Gefjun Disturber (ゲフィオンディスターバー, Gefion Disutaabaa), a force field generator that disables all sakuradite-powered technology within its area of effect. In addition, the field blocks the motion of hadrons, radio waves, and microwaves. This renders anything within the field invisible to radar, and can aid in the blooming of hadron-based beam weaponry. It can also be used a defensive shield against hadron weapons. It is named after the Norse goddess Gefjun. Ayame Futaba Ayame Futaba (双葉綾芽, Futaba Ayame) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga and appears to run its defensive systems. She wears her hair as a pair of purple mid-length curls. Ichijiku Hinata Ichijiku Hinata (日向 いちじく, Hinata Ichijiku) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga as the radar operator. She wears her hair in a ponytail. Kizuna Kagesaki Kizuna Kagesaki (影崎キズナ, Kagesaki Kizuna) is the third squadron leader of the Black Knights. He is killed during the Battle of Tokyo by Jeremiah Gottwald's Siegfried. Mutsuki Minase Mutsuki Minase (水無瀬むつき, Minase Mutsuki) is one of the new volunteer members of the Black Knights introduced in the second season. She serves aboard the Ikaruga. She wears her hair straight, but with colored beads laced in. Diethard Reid Diethard Reid (ディートハルト・リート, Dītoharuto Rīto) is the head of information, espionage, and public relations for the Black Knights. A graduate of the Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law, Diethard is a former producer and member of the press staff at Hi-TV, a Britannian television station. Following the appearance of Zero and the announcement of his goals, Diethard joins the Black Knights, wishing to witness and document Zero's campaign to overthrow Britannia and rule the world. Like Kallen Stadtfeld, he shows fierce loyalty to Zero, whom he views as his source of inspiration. He harbors contempt for the Britannian Imperial Family and its supporters, on occasion commenting to Rakshata Chawla that "Britannia is a finished product" and that he would rather take part in creating something new. Diethard has proven himself to be highly perceptive, easily picking up on the likely outcomes of Zero's plans. He recognizes immediately that Zero is responsible for the destruction of the Japan Liberation Front's tanker ship, a fact which Zero never made the organization aware of. However, this same trait also causes him to overreach himself, most evident in his ordering an assassination attempt on Suzaku Kururugi after being instructed otherwise by Zero. When Kallen wonders if he can be trusted, Lelouch replies that Diethard is dedicated to making Zero a god, which makes him predictable and thus easy to control. Holy Britannian Empire , Lloyd, Cécile, Jeremiah, Villetta, and Kewell.]] A royal kingdom and international superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire controls about one-third of the entire world. Based in North America, from the imperial city of Pendragon, the territories under Britannian rule include the entire Western Hemisphere (not including Northern Africa and the European countries), Japan, New Zealand, and parts of the Middle East. Contrary to its name, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to other European powers during the 1800s. The Britannia flag features a lion and a snake intertwined, representing "king" and "death and rebirth", respectively. Britannian Imperial Family Britannia is ruled by the imperial family, which holds the highest positions within its government and military. The prince and princesses are ordered by number, which is determined by the status of their mothers, the imperial consorts. For example, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is only the Eleventh Prince. The numbering of the imperial princes and princesses is sorted by gender. For example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is the Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same surname prefix as their mother. The princesses are able to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight", who are given authority and placed directly under their command, with their own unit. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Gloucesters. The princes are never shown to do the same. The Knights of Rounds The Knights of Rounds (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) is a unit of twelve elite soldiers under the direct command of the Emperor of Britannia, each holding a rank from one to twelve. They operate outside the normal command structure of the Britannian Military, and take orders only from the Emperor himself. Knights of Rounds are treated as nobility within the Empire. Their ranks don't seem to have any particular bearing on their skill level or dominance over other Knights. The one exception is that the 'Knight of One' may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. Only seven of the twelve have been revealed, among which is Suzaku, the Knight of Seven. Britannian Army The largest Military in the world, Britannia's Armed forces are the primary antagonists of the series, divided into many hundreds of ground troops, Knightmare frames, Hoverships and specialized Knight groups. Zero's constant harassment of the military have earned him many personal enemies, and several researchers, soldiers and commanders have become significant characters. Other Miss Romeyer Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe Miss Romeyer (ミス・ローマイヤー, Misu Rōmaiyā?) is an aide and advisor assigned by Britannia to observe Nunnally upon her appointment as the new Viceroy of Area 11. The quintessential Britannian, she regards Nunnally's pro-Eleven political stance with frigid opposition, but dutifully obeys regardless. When Zero engineers the exile of one million Japanese during a second attempt at forming the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, she nearly starts a second massacre by firing upon the crowd. Suzaku disarms her to prevent it from happening again. Her name and character design are direct references to Miss Rottenmeier (ミス・ロッテンマイヤー, Misu Rottenmaiyā?), a character from Nippon Animation's popular anime series Heidi, Girl of the Alps (アルプスの少女ハイジ, Arupusu no Shōjo Haiji?). Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including India and the majority of Southeast Asia. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people". As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Since the current Tianzi is just a child, true control of the nation lies with the governmental organization known as the "High Eunuchs" (大宦官, Daikangan). Hong Gu Hong Gu (洪古, Hon Gu) is a military official who serves the High Eunuchs, but is aligned with Xingke's faction. He pilots a Gun-Ru. Tianzi Tianzi (天子, Tenshi) is the young Empress of the Chinese Federation, thus far referred to only by the traditional title attributed to the Chinese Emperor: Tianzi, the Son of Heaven. In practice, she is effectively a prisoner within her own palace, which she dislikes. She rescued a young Li Xingke from execution for stealing some medicine, and in return he promised to take her outside the palace walls. In the second season, she befriends Kaguya Sumeragi during their talks concerning the future of Area 11. She was to be married to Prince Odysseus in a political marriage, but the ceremony is interrupted by Li Xingke and the Black Knights, who instigate a coup d'état and place her back in control of the Federation, making them Lelouch's first allies in his global alliance. She later became the representative of the newly formed United States of China. Zhou Xianglin Zhou Xianglin (周香凛, Jou Chanrin) is a female military aide to Li Xingke. When Li is otherwise engaged on the field of battle, she oversees the chain of command within his unit. Other characters Genbu Kururugi Genbu Kururugi(枢木 ゲンブ) is Suzaku's late father, the last prime minister of Japan, and host for both Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge seven years prior to the series. When Britannia began its invasion of Japan, Genbu refused to surrender, preferring unending resistance against Britannia. Though he is reported in the media to have committed suicide, in order to stop the all-out war against Britannia, it is revealed he was actually murdered by his own son. In the immediate aftermath of the incident, the truth behind Genbu's death was covered up. Mao Mao(毛) is a Chinese orphan who was given the power of Geass by C.C. at the age of six. His power allows him to read the minds of anyone within a 500 meter radius, either all at once or from a specific individual if he concentrates, though his range is reduced when he focuses on a single target. His Geass, like Lelouch's, eventually became permanently active, and the constant influx of thoughts from all around him drove him insane. C.C. states she abandoned him because he was not able to fulfill his part of their contract. In order to compensate for his uncontrolled power, Mao wears sunglasses to disguise his eyes and headphones which repeatedly play recorded words of encouragement and gratitude from C.C. in order to block out the thoughts around him. Mao's Geass made him an outcast, so C.C., being the only person whose mind he couldn't read, kept him company. As a result of his lack of human contact, Mao is a fairly childish person, a fact only amplified by his insanity. He refuses to accept that C.C. doesn't love him, and pursues her relentlessly. Mao's mind-reading Geass makes him adept at playing on the insecurities of others to manipulate them. He has a habit of clapping when talking to others, often for no apparent reason. When Mao finally finds C.C. in Area 11, she tries to get rid of him after Lelouch muses that killing him would have been more humane. However, she fails and Lelouch ends up rescuing her, using his Geass to make the local law enforcement shoot Mao. Unfortunately, since Lelouch ordered the police to "shoot" instead of "kill", Mao survives with the help of Britannia's advances in medicine. He then kidnaps and holds Nunnally hostage in the lower levels of the Ashford Academy, hoping to lure out and eliminate Lelouch in an elaborate game. Lelouch and Suzaku collaborate and succeed in rescuing Nunnally and defeating Mao, but the latter reads Suzaku's mind, revealing the true fate of his father. Lelouch silences Mao with his Geass, and as Mao tries to escape, C.C. kills him. V.V. Main Article: V.V. V.V.(ヴイ・ツー) is a mysterious boy with blond hair longer than his body. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users. The headquarters of the organization relocates with each new leader, and is presently situated in a desert region within the Chinese Federation. V.V. succeeded C.C. as the leader of the organization. V.V., like C.C., is apparently immortal and can grant Geass contracts to others. It is hinted that he is responsible for transporting Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia to Kaminejima during the first season, as well as collapsing the floor beneath them later on. Immediately prior to the Battle of Tokyo, he appears before Suzaku and explains the nature of Geass. He subsequently kidnaps Nunnally, resulting Lelouch's sudden abandonment of the Black Knights' chain of command. In the second season, V.V. is revealed to be the Emperor's fraternal twin and is working with him to defeat the gods that are making humans fight among themselves. In episode 14, he pilots the Siegfried during Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate. Though he manages to hold his own at first, he is caught off-guard by Cornelia, who has hotwired a damaged Akatsuki with an array of weapons. She and Lelouch destroy the Siegfried together. Injured, he crawls to the Thought Elevator, where Charles is waiting. In the Sony PlayStation 2/Sony PlayStation Portable video game, Code Geass: Lost Colors, V.V. is sighted on Kaminejima with Rolo, who also gained his Geass from V.V. Spin-off characters These are characters present only in the spin-off media, such as the Nightmare of Nunnally manga and the video games. Video game characters Castor rui Britannia Castor rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Pollux rui Britannia. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Equus. Castor possesses a Geass that allows him to telepathically communicate with his twin brother Pollux. Pollux rui Britannia Pollux rui Britannia is a character exclusive to the Nintendo DS video game and a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. His twin brother is Caster rui Britannia. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Aquila. Pollux possesses the same Geass ability as Lelouch, though when brought against one another his seems to be inferior. Rai is the protagonist of the Sony PlayStation 2/Sony PlayStation Portable video game, Code Geass: Lost Colors. He possesses the same Geass ability as Lelouch, but it uses sound as a medium instead of eye contact. The effect is represented as a red wave like Rolo's Geass. He suffers from amnesia and is discovered by Milly and Lelouch at Ashford Academy, where he fell unconscious after escaping a Britannian facility. He is taken in as a temporary student, while trying to recover his memories. Although his face is never seen, he appears to be fairly young and has grey hair worn in a similar style as Lelouch's. Rai is actually of Britannian descent. His father was of Britannian royalty and his mother was Japanese, of the Sumeragi clan, the same clan Kaguya belongs to, thus resulting in his ill treatment from his other siblings because of his half-breed status. Hundreds of years ago, in order to protect his mother and younger sister, he bound himself in a Geass contract with an unidentified individual. His Geass ability allowed him to ascend to power. However, during a war with a neighboring country, while he was only trying to raise the fighting spirit of his people in a speech, he lost control of his Geass and accidentally ordered the people to fight to the death against the enemy. This order caused not only his people, but his mother and sister who he had wished to protect, to charge to their deaths, leaving him with nothing. In his loneliness and sadness, he used his power on himself to make him forget all of this and put himself into a deep sleep inside a ruin similar to that found on Kaminejima. He was discovered by General Bartley, who put him in the same facility in Area 11 where C.C. was held captive by Britannia. He awoke and used his power of Geass to escape the facility, ending up at Ashford Academy. Suzaku of the Counterattack characters Mariel Labie takes Cécile Croomy's place as Lloyd Asplund's assistant in the Suzaku of the Counterattack manga. She is around the same age as Cécile and wears her hair in bunches style. She and her father, Lenard, are targeted by the Black Knights personally led by Zero before Suzaku intervenes in his Lancelot combat suit. She is injured when an explosive detonates near her. Lenard Labie is Mariel's father. Unlike most Britannians, he greets Suzaku like any other person without questioning his lineage. Like Mariel, he was targeted by Zero and the Black Knights before Suzaku saved them. It's unknown what happened to him. Nightmare of Nunnally characters The spin-off manga Nightmare of Nunnally is an alternate story in which Nunnally gains the power of Geass from a Britannian experimental subject known as Nemo. The antagonists of the manga are the Britannian , an elite covert operations unit consisting of non-Britannians who have been granted capabilities far exceeding the human norm by way of ethically questionable medical augmentation. Some members have obtained Geass abilities as a result of cell matter transplants from C.C. The Irregulars unit insignia resembles the bird-like sigil of the Geass, and in combat they pilot the experimental seventh generation GX-01 series Knightmare Frames, which are equipped with a system that allows them to channel their abilities into their Knightmares. Alice is a tomboyish girl who is Nunnally's best friend and classmate, but is secretly an agent of the Irregulars assigned to the surveillance of Milly Ashford under the cover identity of a middle school student. Alice's normal physical abilities have been augmented with cells originating from C.C., giving her a Geass ability called "The Speed," which allows her to hyperaccelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating gravitational pull. Designated by her unit to pilot a Knightmare Frame customized to exploit this ability, Alice serves as a highly effective point man on the field of battle. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears on her forehead. Alice's blood contains a chemical suppressant that minimizes the activity of C.C.'s biological matter, which has a tendency to strain and overtax the human body. A neutralizer for the suppressant may be administered to temporarily boost the effect of "The Speed" in battle, enabling movement of sufficiently high speed that it resembles teleportation. Alice's relationship with Nunnally in the spin-off is comparable to that between Suzaku and Lelouch in the anime. Dalque is a dark-skinned girl who serves as point man for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Power," which augments her physical strength by exaggerating the magnitude of macroscopic forces. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. Her Knightmare Frame cockpit is installed with synchronization receptors that allow expression of this ability as a highly effective frame strength enhancer. Lucretia is a pale-haired girl who is a member of the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Land," which accurately maps three-dimensional terrain within a given range. The results of her perceptions are instantly submitted to her Knightmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with GPS data before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Sancia, whose tracking Geass ability complements her own. Madd is an unpleasant male cyborg who serves as the Commander of the Irregulars. Mao (Nightmare of Nunnally) In the sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, Mao is the name of a young Chinese girl who deserts the Irregulars. Like them, she has a Geass ability granted by an infusion of cell matter from C.C. A Geass sigil lights up in her left eye when she uses it. Her Geass ability is known as "The Refrain," which allows her to read and manipulate the minds of others through eye contact. In addition to ordinary mind-reading, it allows her to render her victim catatonic by forcing them to relive past experiences, similar to the drug in the anime it is named after. Because C.C.'s cell matter causes cellular breakdown, she seeks to steal Nunnally's bond with Nemo, which she believes to be a possible cure. After Alice breaks Mao's remaining suppressants, Mao lets herself die. Nemo is a protagonist of the manga spin-off Nightmare of Nunnally along with Nunnally herself. Nemo is a mysterious energy life-form developed under Code R using a sample of C.C.'s cells. She is referred to by the Britannian military as a . Shortly after being released alongside C.C. in the Shinjuku Ghetto, she encounters and enters into a contract with Nunnally, granting her a Geass ability that allows sight of "the lines of the future," effectively giving her precognition. She assumes an appearance resembling an albino Nunnally upon contract finalization, and the two of them come to share a single mind. Nemo's personality remains distinct from Nunnally, and is said to be an expression of Nunnally's unconscious anger and hostility. Normally disembodied and visible only to Nunnally, Nemo possesses Nunnally's body and temporarily restores it to a functioning state upon summoning the Knightmare Frame Mark Nemo, which they pilot as one. Their piloting style is thought by Cornelia to closely resemble that of the late Marianne. Nemo means "nobody" or "no one" in Latin, which may refer to her shadowy and enigmatic nature. Sancia is a dark-haired woman who serves as a field captain for the Irregulars. She possesses a Geass ability known as "The Order," which accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables. The results of her calculations are instantly submitted to her Knighmare Frame via a cockpit neuroimaging device and collated with radar information before being distributed to her team for tactical purposes. When her ability is active, a Geass sigil appears upon her forehead. She is typically partnered with Lucretia, whose terrain-mapping Geass ability complements her own. She is older than her subordinates. Category:characters